


A la estratósfera ida y vuelta

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suelta una risita floja, para luego morderse el labio. Las yemas de los dedos de James apenas rozan su cuello y Hugo siente un burbujeo gracioso en su interior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la estratósfera ida y vuelta

Suelta una risita floja, para luego morderse el labio. Las yemas de los dedos de James apenas rozan su cuello y Hugo siente un burbujeo gracioso en su interior.

— ¿Tienes frío? — le pregunta su primo, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

— Un poco… — la voz de Hugo es apenas un susurro.

James se ríe, para luego despeinar a su primo, que descansa la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Están tirados sobre el sillón de la Sala Común, frente a la chimenea. Si bien afuera el frío es horrible, en el interior del castillo la temperatura es cálida aunque sin resultar agobiante.

A Hugo le gusta James. No se lo ha dicho pero tampoco es un secreto. Lo sabe toda la familia y a los adultos les resulta _adorable_. El pequeño _Huguito_ , enamorado de su primo, el Gran James, Cazador estrella de Gryffindor.

Quizás era ‘adorable’ cuando Hugo tenía cinco años y siempre buscaba excusas para ir a dormir a lo de su tía Ginny y su tío Harry, pero ahora y rozando los catorce años duda de que sea algo ‘adorable’.

— Sabes que está jugando contigo porque ama saber que alguien lo idolatra, ¿verdad? — dice Lucy, bajando la escalera en su horripilante camisón con estampado de tulipanes.

James bufa, para luego sacarle la lengua.

— Tú no le hagas caso, Hugo. Es una envidiosa. — le susurra, haciendo que al chico le de un escalofrío.

Lucy suelta una carcajada, tomando un libro de una de las mesitas y volviendo a subir.

— ¿Envidiosa? ¿De qué? Hugo, yo te lo digo porque soy tu prima y te quiero. Conoces el historial de James. Si lo que quieres es salir con alguien yo conozco a…

James bufa para luego guiñarle un ojo a Hugo y, ante la atónita mirada de Lucy, darle un beso que deja al más chico en la estratosfera.

— Lo siento, ¿qué decías Lulú?

Ella sólo bufa, dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

— Un día vas a meterte en muchos problemas, James Sirius. En muchos, _muchos_ problemas. — y así la chica vuelve a meterse en su cuarto.

James sólo ríe, para luego seguir acariciando a su primo, que aún no termina de caer a la Tierra. Aunque, cuando finalmente lo hace, las palabras de Lucy hacen eco en su mente.

Siempre ha adorado a James. Siempre, desde que tiene memoria. Y James siempre lo ha sabido. Además de que siempre ha sacado provecho de sus conquistas y de sus ‘admiradores’.

Un pellizcón en la mejilla le hace abandonar sus pensamientos. James lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Sabes que no tienes que hacerle caso a Lucy, ¿verdad? Es decir, no es como si tú fueras _cualquiera_. Tú eres Hugo y por eso eres distinto de… err…las personas que me ‘idolatran’. — y tras eso vuelve a besarlo, aunque está vez en la comisura de los labios.

— Claro. Lucy es una frígida.

James suelta una carcajada, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y logrando que sobresalga su nuez de Adán. Puede que el cerebro de Hugo esté un poco hecho puré, pero realmente no le importaría que su primo juegue un poco con él.


End file.
